


50 Ways to return to your lover

by LittleMissO



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 12:45:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15972578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissO/pseuds/LittleMissO
Summary: 50 Ways that Bernie could come back to Holby, and Serena.





	50 Ways to return to your lover

Not exactly fanfic, I know, but once the idea got into my head, I felt I had to write it. Hope that it raises a few smiles

Because it's more that “soon enough” for Bernie to come back to Holby I offer 50 ways that it might happen. Some are realistic, some are flights of fancy – and anything in between. If any Holby writers are reading, feel free to steal any you want – anything to get Berena back together on screen again!

 

1\. Frustrated with the number of newcomers to Holby trying to flirt with her Serena declares AAU a sex free zone. This does not go down well with the ward staff, and they go on strike. Henrik is called in break the stand off between Serena and the strikers. Unable to get either side to budge he negotiates Bernie's immediate return to Holby. Serena decides that AAU should no longer be a sex free zone.

2\. The increasingly worrying threat of Brexit actually happening causes a crisis in NHS recruitment. Unable to maintain safe staffing levels any other way the Government is forced to recall all UK Nationals trained as Doctors from all over the globe to National Service in the NHS. Bernie is sent to help staff AAU in Holby. Henrik denies all allegations that strings were pulled.

3\. The European heatwave has caused french grape crops to fail, leading to a shortage of wines. Serena's supply of Shiraz has been severely depleted by numerous evenings missing Bernie. Replacements cannot be found for love, nor money and Serena is down to her last bottle. Hearing of Serena's plight from AAU colleagues concerned at what would happen should she run out of Shiraz completely, Bernie calls in a favour. Utilising her former army colleagues Bernie “liberates” 12 cases of Shiraz from a shifty trader in Nairobi and delivers them direct to Serena – landing with them on Holby's helipad in an Army Chinook helicopter in full fatigues. She stays long enough to ensure Serena is no longer thirsty.

4\. Roxanna and Henrik fall madly in love. Henrik is seen smiling – and even, on one unprecedented occasion, laughing. Remembering the huge success he made of his role as Best Man at Derwood and Inga's wedding, he and Roxanna decide they should elope. Henrik phones Serena from Sweden to inform her of his nuptuals and tell her it is up to her to steady the Holby ship once more. Serena reaches for the Shiraz – and the phone to summon Bernie back to steady her ship.

5\. Jac discovers the truth about Gaskell, his unsafe trail and the danger that he has put her life in. She is not impressed and discusses the matter with him. It does not go well for Gaskell. In fact, it goes rather badly. The only way to save Gaskell is to get him the services of the best Trauma Surgeon the country has to offer. After much deliberation, and consultation with the Holby moral compass, Bernie flies into Holby and saves Gaskell so he can face a GMC hearing and trial.

6.Serena buys a barn. Bernie gets the next flight home. Bernie and barns is a “thing” honestly – Bernie Wolf loves barns @barnsaregood on Twitter

7\. Bernie sees the Holby Autumn trailer and comes over all BMAM. Racing back to Serena's side she ensures that no one but her turns Serena's head.

8\. Dom makes Bernie an offer she can't refuse – the role of Best Woman at his wedding. There is a proviso. She's not allowed any reference in her speech to “I suppose what I think is, is what you have to gain worth the inevitable pain and suffering further down the line? She agrees to come as long as he doesn't have the ceremony on the roof amidst the dead elephants

9\. The Holby branch of the NHS grapevine extends, it seems, as far as Nairobi. Fleur, Bernie learns, is looking after Serena with rather more relish that Bernie had intended. Bernie returns and demonstrates, with even greater relish, and sneering sniff, the 13 different ways she can kill people with her bare hands. She was in the Army, you know.

10\. Abi notices that Connie is not using her brand new trauma theatre. She asks Serena if she would use it if they moved it up to AAU. Serena phones Bernie to see if she would be interested in running it. Bernie has packed and booked tickets home before Serena has finished asking her.

**Author's Note:**

> I may not get as far as fifty ways - but I'll be working away on it in the background


End file.
